Many different track-type machines are known and used throughout the world. Track-type tractors typically include ground-engaging tracks positioned at each side of a rigid frame, and are typically equipped with a front implement such as a dozing blade or a bucket, and sometimes a back implement such as a ripper or the like. Excavators generally include a main frame with ground engaging tracks at each side thereof, and a rotating upper structure that supports a hydraulically actuated implement system, commonly including a boom, a stick, and a bucket. Front shovels, military vehicles, mining machines, and various other types of specialized equipment also employ ground-engaging tracks.
A great many different designs are also known for controlling speed and travel direction of track-type machines. It is typically necessary for one track to rotate faster than the other track, or in an opposite direction, to turn the machine. Steering wheels, levers, and foot pedals have all been implemented in various forms for operator control of speed and travel direction in track-type machines. In one known excavator design, for example, independent controls for operation of the left track and the right track independently are commonly used. Foot pedals for this purpose are provided on the floor in front of where the operator sits. This enables the operator to use his or her feet to move the machine while leaving their hands free to operate implement or other controls. Attached to the pedals are two long levers with hand grips. The hand grips provide an additional inter face to control travel by use of the hands. Some operators, particularly less experienced operators, may experience challenges in operating boom, stick, bucket, and swing or cab rotation controls all at the same time or in rapid sequence. Manipulation of controls with the feet can also be inherently more challenging due to the lesser dexterity of the feet in controlling fine movements in comparison with the hands. The foot pedals can also impact visibility to a primary working space when equipped with hand levers. U.S. Pat. No. 8,700,271 proposes a track-type tractor with an operator control station supported on the machine body and including a conveyance control joystick and a separate implement control joystick. A dozing blade is attached to a machine body. In the '271 patent, manipulating the implement control joystick enables an operator to raise or lower the dozing blade with respect to the machine body. The strategy set forth in the '271 patent has application at least to certain types of track-type machines and implement systems, but there is always room for improvement and further innovations in this field.